For such core shooters working with proportionally high number of cycles for example, of 40 seconds, to maintain sufficient gas permeability, the mentioned filter plate, also referred to as firing sieve must be replaced with a cleaned filter plate for example, respectively after one hour. For this purpose, respective operating personnel must be available at the given time to raise the soiled, proportionally heavy filter plate from the retracted gas chamber and replace it with a cleaned filter plate. Due to the structurally specified height of the machine, this must be carried out in a position unfavorable for operation. Moreover, this is associated with a time consumption of approximately 5 minutes at a time, thus accordingly reducing the effective operating time of the core shooter.